The Untold Adventures from Harry Potter 7
by MisunderstoodDreamer7
Summary: Revised and edited! A cross over of Harry Potter and Warriors. What happens when Harry and the gang run into the warrior cats. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Rated T just in case. On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is the revised version of this story. I've gone through and fixed many errors in it, and I hope it made it better. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Harry felt his feet hit ground. Opening his eyes, he saw that they had landed in a forested area with ferns covering the ground and trees all around them. Hermione was already walking around Harry and Ron in a big circle casting the normal protection charms.

"Where are we?" Ron asked looking around at the scenery.

"It's a forest that my parents and I went to when I was younger. I forgot the name, but we should be safe from Vol-".

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Ron bellowed.

"Sorry." Hermione said, now digging in her beaded bag for the tent. Harry looked at the forest again and thought he heard a stream or river.

"Ron and I will go look for some food and water." he said to Hermione's back as she disappeared into the tent.

Harry and Ron walked away into the forest and started checking the bushes for berries. They quickly found the river and, after Ron had conjured up a flask, filled it with water and quickly headed back. Harry kept looking up, he felt as if they where being watched.

"Are you all right Harry?" Ron asked after awhile.

"Yeah, but I feel like someone's watching us." Harry replied rubbing his scar as it prickled.

"Harry, look!"

Harry looked at where Ron was pointing and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking out at them. Ron moved closer, drawing his wand, when the thing moved.

A cat dashed out of the bushes and clawed at Ron's leg.

"Awwww!" Ron howled jumping up and down as the cat bit and scratched him.

"Hold still!" Harry yelled aiming his wand at the cat. "STUPIFY!"

The blackthorn wand quivered then sent a feeble jet of light at the cat. The cat screeched and let go of Ron, racing back through the undergrowth.

"Bloody animal!" Ron yelled after it before giving chase, sending spell after spell at the place where the cat had vanished.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry yelled after him. Sighing, he ran after Ron and finally caught up to him standing at the top of a ravine.

"Ron!" Harry stammered clutching a stitch in his chest. "Are...you...mental?"

"That cat went through that nettle. I'm going in, and I'm not coming back out until that cat's dead!" Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron then wheezed, "Ron, you can't kill that cat. It was probably just protecting its territory."

"Watch me." Ron growled and started down the ravine. Harry followed, determined to make Ron see sense.

Ron was examining the nettles, then started casting Incendio to burn away the plant.

"Ron." Harry said firmly. "We need to get back to Hermione. Forget about the cat."

"I'm not forgetting about that cat after what it did to my leg." Ron said pulling up his trousers to show deep gouges. "And we will go back to Hermione, with dinner." Ron said with a grin.

At last the nettles where burned away and they saw a sandy clearing with a rock to one side.

"Careful Harry, that cat was vicious." Ron said as he crept inside quietly. Inside, they found bushes with moss underneath and a pile of dead rodents and birds.

"What the bloody hell is this place?" Ron asked staring around.

"It looks like a camp." Harry said as he stared up at the rock in the clearing. "Well, there's no cat here, so lets g-" his words were cut short. All of a sudden, there came a loud cry and Harry and Ron spun around to see about twenty cats crouching there, fur bristling. The one in front, Harry guessed, was the leader of the group. A big ginger cat with green eyes that flashed with anger.  
Harry and Ron stood rooted to the spot as the ginger cat opened his mouth and let out another cry that sent the cats hurtling towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but i'll make up for it with a longer one next time!**

* * *

"Attack!" Firestar yowled as his warriors behind him sprang at the twolegs.

Firestar leapt forward and clawed at the one with black hair.

"Aghh!" it screamed trying to pry Firestar loose.

"Pathetic twolegs." Firestar thought as he saw Sandstorm and Brambleclaw biting the ginger haired one. "They'll never win."

Suddenly, the twolegs pulled sticks out of their pockets and sent jets of lights shooting at them. Firestar was hit with one and fell back, stunned.

_Great._ he thought, scrambling up. _More of those stick-carrying-twolegs._

He heard the black haired one say something to the other one. He could make out the word 'kill' in the sentence.

Firestar's blood ran cold. They were going to kill them.

"Apprentices, get back to the queens and elders!" Firestar yowled at the younger of the fighting cats. The apprentices looked up at Firestar questioningly, and then retreated into the bushes. Firestar turned his attention back to the twolegs who had freed themselves from the cat's claws and were shooting more of the colored light at them.

"Dodge the light!" Firestar rasped as he attempted to bite the ginger haired ones ankle. The twoleg shook him off and climbed onto Highrock. The black haired one was watching the ginger one and shouting at him. Realizing that the ginger one was more of a threat at this point, Firestar ordered his warriors on him.

They all leapt as one right when ginger shot a red light at them. Then, all of a sudden, the cats fell back and hit the ground hard.

The ginger one stumbled on the rock and looked at the black haired one. Firestar looked to and saw that he had his stick raised.

Firestar growled. _Perhaps I was wrong about that one._

Hissing, he leapt, but was thrown back again like last time. The black haired one said more stuff to the ginger one, the ginger one nodded, and then the black haired one pointed his stick at Firestar and said something.

Firestar felt himself grow ridged, and then everything went dark


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked over to where the ginger cat lay petrified in the dust. As he approached, the remaining cats scattered into the distance.

"Wow. I'm surprised I actually managed to petrify him." Harry said, shoving the blackthorn wand roughly back into his pocket.

"Did you kill him?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No. I didn't intend to either." Harry replied picking up the cat's stiff form. "Let's take him back to Hermione and see what she says."

Harry and Ron walked out of the camp and back towards where Hermione had set up the tent.

When they arrived, they found Hermione sitting at the entrance of the tent with a worried look on her face. When she saw them, she jumped up and ran over to them.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried about you! I thought you where just going to get water!"

Hermione said this all in a rush while she hugged them both, Ron longer than Harry.

"We got a little sidetracked." Harry said holding up the cat. Hermione let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What did you do to it?" she asked.

"Well, I was all for killing it and having it for dinner, but Harry wanted to save it." Ron grunted prodding the cat with his wand.

"Ron that's horrible!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen my leg yet." Ron said irritably, showing her his cuts.

Hermione rummaged through her beaded bag and pulled out the bottle of Essence of Dittany.

"Here." she said giving it to Ron then turning her attention back to the cat. "What should we do with it? Besides eat it." Hermione said as Ron opened his mouth.

"Well, we could let it go, but I would like to know why it attacked us. Normally they would just run away, wouldn't they?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded then began looking through the bag again before finally withdrawing a book.

"I think they're something in here about transforming an animal into a wizard." she said as she turned through the pages.

Harry sat down and laid the cat by his feet. He didn't know how long it would stay petrified, but when it woke up, it wouldn't be happy.

"Here it is!" Hermione said excitedly as she showed Harry.

"Can you do this?" Harry asked as he looked over the spell.

"Maybe. It's very complex, and there's nothing in here about how to change them back…but it's worth it..." Hermione said already pulling out her wand.

"Hang on a second." Ron said from where he sat with his leg out in front of him. "Why are we going to turn that bloody animal into a wizard? Let's just dump it off in the forest somewhere and be done with it."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and then Harry spoke.

"Ron, we want to find out why it attacked us. Once we do, we'll turn it back, let it go, and get on with our search."

Their search for the Horcruxes had slipped out of Harry's mind since finding the cat. He knew that they needed to be going, but he had to see what was going on with this cat first.

"Okay." Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the cat. She mumbled something then flicked her wand. There was a loud popping noise and a cloud of smoke formed around the cat. When it cleared, a wizard with ginger hair lay before them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's a nice long chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Firestar opened his eyes slowly, not knowing what he would find. He remembered the battle with the twolegs, and being hit with the light, then nothing.

He was on his back, lying on the ground. He rolled over and tried to get to his paws.

Instead of paws, he saw twoleg hands and arms.

Alarm shot through him. What had happened to him? Where were his ginger, flame colored paws? For the first time since waking up, he looked around.

Firestar saw the black haired twoleg and the ginger haired twoleg with a bushy brown haired twoleg.

Firestar shot up in alarm and quickly fell back down again. Looking down at his feet, he gasped. He had twoleg feet and legs.

Firestar looked up at the twolegs and hissed. "What have you done to me?"

He knew that the twolegs would be too stupid to understand cat speech, but to his shock, the one with the bushy hair responded in a shaky voice, "Are you alright?"

Firestar stared. He had understood what she had said.

"What did you do to me?" he repeated a little louder this time.

"We turned you into a human." the black haired one said.

"A what?"  
Firestar saw the twolegs look at each other and spat. "I don't know what a human is, but as far as I can tell, you turned me into a twoleg. Why?"

"That must be what they call humans." the bushy one said to the other two.

She walked over to him and he saw his chance. Since he couldn't stand up on these twoleg legs, he would need to wait for one to approach. And this one did.

He lunged at her and she fell back with a screech. He tried clawing her, only to find that his claws had become dull and short.

"No matter." he thought. "I can still bite her." And he did. He bit her face and arms.

Instantly, the other two where up and had those sticks out again. The ginger haired one shot a jet of light at him, and he felt himself lifted off the ground and slam into a tree a few fox lengths away.

Firestar got on his hands and knees, which was the closest thing he could get to being on his paws, and lunged at the twolegs again.

The black haired one flicked his stick at him and he felt himself being lifted up again. He braced himself for the pain of being slammed into another tree, but it did not come. He opened his eyes to find himself floating upside down in the air. He attempted to lunge at them, but his efforts where fruitless. He struggled, but could do nothing but squirm in mid air.

"Stop squirming, and we'll release you."

Firestar looked at the twolegs. The black haired one was looking at him, and it seemed that he was the one who had talked.

Firestar nodded, and was immediately dropped. He landed in the dirt, and lay there for a moment, dazed.

The black haired one walked up to him and sat him up. Firestar did not refuse. If he was going to be turned back into a cat, he needed to cooperate with them for the time being.

"My names Harry." the black haired one said holding out his hand. Firestar looked at it, unsure whether he should bite it or lick it.

"Er, it's a hand shake." Harry said. "You shake my hand with yours."

Firestar reached forward and closed his hand around Harry's.

"Close enough." Harry said. He nodded to where the ginger haired one and the bushy haired one where. "That's Ron," Harry said pointing to the ginger haired twoleg, "and that's Hermione." Harry gestured to the bushy one with brown hair. She had scratches and deep teeth marks where Firestar had attacked her.

Firestar smiled with pleasure at what his twoleg teeth had done. Not as affective as his cat teeth, but while he was in this state, they would do.

"What are you smiling about?" came an angry shout from the one called Ron. "Do you see what you did to her?"

Firestar nodded, but could not keep himself from smiling again. Ron lunged at him and Firestar shot toward him, ready for a fight.

"NO!" Harry shouted, forcing his way between the two. "Ron stop." Harry said, but Firestar lashed out at Ron with his twoleg claws (If you wanted to call them that.) and raked them down his arm.

"Arghhh!" Ron yelped jumping back holding his arm. Long red gouges had appeared where Firestar had hit.

"Cat, stop. We don't want to fight you." Harry said, putting his hands on Firestars shoulders keeping him away from Ron.

"What did you call me?" Firestar hissed at him. "My name is Firestar, not cat!" Firestar spat before sitting down on the ground again.

"Oh, sorry... er... Firestar." Harry said.

"You still haven't answered my question, why have you turned me into one of you?" Firestar hissed looking at Harry with a mixture of hate and curiosity on his face.

"We wanted to ask you...why you attacked us back there." Harry said carefully, jerking his hand in the direction of the camp.

"Because you trespassed on our territory." Firestar said as if it was obvious.

Harry looked over at Ron and made a gesture with his hands. Ron looked away angrily.

"And, you had those sticks that shoot light. Twolegs have been all over our territory with those. They've been scaring away all of the prey." Firestar finished angrily.

Harry jerked his head around to look at Firestar. "What?"

Firestar gave an exasperated sigh and repeated more slowly for their tiny minds.

"Twolegs...have been in our forest...with sticks like yours...that shoot out light...and have been scaring away...all the prey. Did you get that?" Firestar said.

Harry looked bewildered and turned away and disappeared into the tent.

"How's Hermyoine?" Firestar asked, looking over at where she lay with Ron bending over her.

"Her names Hermione and she would be a whole lot better if you hadn't attacked her." Ron rasped angrily.

"I-" Firestar started, but stopped as Harry walked back out carrying a strange acorn shaped thing.

"What did these huma- I mean Twolegs look like?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, they all had black fur on their body, and some had masks." Firestar said. "Why?"

But Harry had turned his back on Firestar, and was looking at Ron. Ron looked disbelieving, and his face was as white as Cloudtails pelt. The strange acorn thing started spinning and making strange whistling noises.

"We need to leave now Harry." Ron said as Hermione looked up at him.

"What about Firestar?" she said. All her scratches were gone now.

"What about him?" Ron asked putting a small container away.

"Well, we can't just leave him."

"Not without turning me back, you can't." he said irritably.

"Hermione, are you well enough to turn him back so we can leave?" Harry asked looking over at him.

"Yes, please turn me back so I can get back to my clan." Firestar said standing carefully up, but plopping back down in the dirt again.

"We're not leaving." Hermione said looking at them all.

"WHAT?" All three of them shouted.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, and whispered something to them. Firestar sat straining his now flat ears to hear. When they finished, Hermione looked at him and said, "We'll help you get those people out of here."

Firestar looked at her and nodded. He knew that he shouldn't be making a deal with a twoleg, but based on their reactions, it sounded as if his clan was in danger because of these other twolegs. Two of his warriors had already died because of them.

Firestar nodded his head, then said, "I'll tell you everything you need to know about us, and you tell me about you. After that, you turn me back into a cat and we destroy the twolegs."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Deal." Harry said, holding out his hand. Firestar nodded, grasping it.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat at the tent entrance, his head propped against his hand. Hermione sat with Firestar talking about their different ways and life styles. Harry felt his head slip off his hand, and jerked it back up, eyes drooping. Hermione and Firestar had been talking for almost two hours.

Ron sat a few feet away, scowling at the back of Firestar's head, twirling his wand in his hand, stopping and clutching it until his knuckles turned white, then starting twirling it again. Harry sighed, then got up, stretched, and walked over to Hermione and Firestar.

"Hermione, shouldn't we be getting food?" Harry asked, glancing over at Firestar.

Hermione looked up at Harry, then back at Firestar. "We were just talking about how different our lives are." Hermione said, looking at Firestar in sort of an admiring way.

"Yeah, I know, but Hermione-" Harry began.

"Did you know that they live in clans, like the houses at Hogwarts, and they meet with each other every month in peace?" She interjected.

"Amazing." Harry said flatly. "But Hermione, we-"

"And that they hunt for their own food, and that they have this entire system for their clan?"

"Cool, but-".  
"And that they divide up the work evenly among themselves?"

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, his face red with frustration.

Firestar shot up and raced away from Harry as though he had been burned. Hermione stared at him, then said, "Harry I heard you the first time. You and Ron go get the food, while I stay here with Firestar."

Ron leapt to his feet at this. "Oh, no. I'm not leaving that beast alone with you after the way he attacked us. I'll stay here, Harry and Firewhatever can go find food."

Firestar walked back to them, his face as red as his hair. "It's FireSTAR. And I wouldn't hurt her." he gestured towards Hermione. "She seems to be the only one who understands me here. But fine, if you don't trust me, I'll go with Harry and you can stay here with your mate."

At these words, Hermione turned pink, and Ron's ears went red.

"Who said she was my mate?" he bellowed.

"I have a mate as well, and I know the signs." Firestar replied coolly.

"She's not my mate!" Ron yelled, turning to stalk into the tent.

Hermione looked from where Ron had disappeared to where Firestar and Harry were standing.

"Well...er...I guess you two will get the food. I'll stay here with Ron, and...er...try to...eh...figure out a way...to...eh..." she mumbled, standing up and crossing over to the tent.

Harry watched her go, then turned around and walked into the forest. Firestar followed at a lope, looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked sometime later, his hands deep in his pockets.

"The rest of my clan." Firestar replied, searching behind a bush.

"You should be looking for food." Harry said under his breath, but still loud enough for Firestar to hear.

Firestar whipped around to face him, and snarled, "I know where to find food, but we won't get any because, you and Ron probably scared it all away when you attacked us."

Harry stared at him, and then said "We wouldn't have had to attack you if you hadn't attacked US in the first place!"

Firestar turned and headed for the river at a run. Harry followed, and found him kneeling by the waters edge.

He looked down and saw his reflection. His hair was long, and even untidier that usual, and he had grown several inches. His scar was red from the frequent pain and trips into Voldemort's mind.

A splash disturbed the water, causing ripples to break his reflection. Harry looked up to see a fish jump out of the water, scales glittering in the dieing sun, then flop back down.

Harry took out his wand and stood up. He noticed Firestar looking at it as though it were some disgusting thing.

"What?" Harry demanded locking eyes with Firestar.

"What are you doing with that?" Firestar asked still eyeing it suspiciously.

"I'm going to kill some fish, what do you think I'm doing?" Harry replied taking aim at a large bass. But before he could so much as open his mouth to say the spell, he was knocked sideways, and hit the ground with a thud.

He looked up to see Firestar standing over him, fingers curled into what Harry guessed where supposed to be claws.

"What did you do that for?" he said, anger bubbling inside him.

"I can't let you take another clans prey." Firestar hissed, moving to stand in front of the river.

Harry scoffed. As if that could stop him from getting to the river. He could knock this cat out with one flick of his wand.

That was the problem, he realized staring down at the blackthorn wand. With his own wand, he could tie this cat up and cast him aside, but he didn't have his own wand. He had this useless one that could barley even perform a shrinking charm.

Harry sighed, and got up, brushing dirt and leaves from him. Firestar still stood in front of the river, arms out wide as if protecting it.

"Fine. I won't take your fish." Harry said, turning and heading back to the tent, hand in pockets and shoulders hunched.

He didn't know if Firestar followed, nor did he care. He wanted to get rid of the Death Eaters here, but if it meant working with Firestar, Harry wasn't so sure anymore.

As he neared the tent, he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Firestar jogging after him, his jaw set firm.

Harry sighed and turned back to the tent. He had just reached the magical protections, when Hermione came rushing out of the tent, her face bright, and a wide grin on it. Harry stopped and looked at her as Firestar appeared next to him.

"Is she sick?" he asked Harry looking Hermione up and down as if trying to find something wrong.

"No I'm not sick." Hermione beamed. "I've found a spell that will return you back into a cat."


	6. Chapter 6

Firestar stared at Hermione, then stepped back saying, "Alright then, turn me back into a cat!"

Firestar smiled happily, excited that he would get to return to normal, and see his clan again. He opened his eyes and saw the two-legs still standing there, looking at him. "Well, are you going to change me back or what?" Firestar demanded.

"Well, it's a very tricky spell, and I don't know all of the side affects it will have..." Hermione started, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, so let her take her time, cat." Ron said, standing up and walking over to her.

Firestar hissed defiantly and said, "I thought I told you that I have a name, and like to be called by it."

Ron sneered and said, "Yeah, well you're also a cat, so technically, I am calling you by your proper name."

Firestar growled and took a step towards Ron, but Harry put his arm out to stop him. Ron had drawn his stick and held it read by his side.

"Ron," Harry said, looking directly at Ron. "Please call him by his name. We need to get him turned back into a cat, so we can get out of here once we stop the Death Eaters."

Ron scowled, but put his stick back in his pocket.

Firestar stepped back and thought to himself, _Stupid twoleg. If I were a cat, I would have ripped him to shreds._

Firestar turned back to Hermione, and looked at her, obviously waiting for her to change him back into a cat. Hermione took a deep breath and pointed her wand at him. Instinctively, he flinched, but did not turn away. Hermione said some strange words, and moved her stick backwards and forwards.

Firestar felt a strange sensation inside him. He felt like all his insides had suddenly tightened and shrunk. He closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. When he opened them again, he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looking down at him.

They were looking down at him. He stared at his legs, and found them returned to their normal ginger hairiness. Firestar swiveled his ears and lashed his tail.

"I'm back to normal!" he cried, running around them all.

"Good." said Harry. Firestar stopped and looked at him. He could still understand him, so he took that to mean that the spell had worked correctly. Firestar nodded to them all, then started padding back in the direction of his camp.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Firestar turned back around, and meowed, "I'm going to find the rest of my clan. I'll be back though, don't worry." and with that, he stalked into the bushes to find his clan, leaving the two-legs gapping after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry watched Firestar disappear into the bushes. He sighed and shook his head. "Are all cats like this?"

"Well, considering I've never turned a cat into a human before, and not all cats are wild, I'd say probably not." Hermione answered, putting the old book back into her beaded bag. "Who's hungry?"

She pulled out three cans of food and a pan. She started a fire and began pouring the contents of the cans onto the pan. Harry and Ron stared at her.  
"You had food this entire time?" Harry asked, glaring at her.  
Hermione looked up, confused. "Yes, of course."

"Then why did you have us running off to look for some?"  
"Oh! Right, sorry, I was just so distracted…and I just remembered that I had this. Sorry guys." She looked down at her hands, then looked back up with a hesitant smile. "But because of that, we got to meet Firestar."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not leaving?" Ron said, giving Hermione a 'you're not thinking of doing this' look.

"Because we're not." Hermione said simply, smiling up at them. "We have to help these cats. Besides, if not for the cats, at least it will hurt Vole-" she was cut off by Ron's glare.

"Sorry. You-Know-Who. Happy? It will hurt him if we get rid of more of his supporters."

"But it's dangerous for us!" Ron said exasperatedly. "If they find out Harry's here, they'll murder us, and take him to You-know-who! We don't even know how many there are or if we can even trust these mangy cats!"

"Well, why don't you ask Harry what he wants to do then, since you seem so concerned for his well-fare!" she said, standing up and gesturing at him.

"I'm concerned for all of our well-fare too, but fine! I'll ask him!" He spun to face Harry, his face full of anger. "Well Harry? You're the one You-Know-Who wants! Do you think we should trust these cats, risk our lives, and stay? Or do you think we should get the bloody hell out of here? Hmmm?"

Harry stood quiet for a moment as he thought. "I think," he said finally. "we need to stay."

Ron threw his hands in the air and stomped off to a nearby tree. He spun to face them both and said, "You're going to get us killed, all because of some stupid cats!"

"We won't get killed, because this is what we're going to do." Harry said, starting over to him. "We'll help these cats, but we'll also have the tent and everything ready to go just incase. If there are too many or it looks like we can't handle it, we'll leave. Does that sound fair to everyone?"

Ron turned his head away from them, but grunted in agreement. Hermione frowned, but said "I won't like leaving these cats if need be, but we do need to be extremely careful."

Harry sighed. "Alright then." he paused uncertainly. "I'll just leave you two alone." he muttered and stepped inside the tent.  
He pulled out the Golden Snitch and plopped down on his bunk. He turned the cold metal over and over in his hands, willing something to happen. He knew that if he could get the snitch open, everything would make sense.

"I open at the close." he whispered. The close of what? The day? The night perhaps? He kissed the snitch, again and again, put it inside his mouth, even thought of trying to choke on it like he had the first time he had caught it. He spit it out again, and stared at it. Nothing happened. Nothing ever happened with it.

He shoved it back into the pouch around his neck and stood up again, all the while thinking horrible things about Dumbledore.

He stepped back outside and sat down by the fire. The daylight was fading fast.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Harry asked, searching the undergrowth for a sign of ginger. "I don't know." Hermione answered uncertainly. "But if he's not back by tomorrow evening, I suppose we should either leave or go looking for him?" Ron snorted from where he sat. Harry ignored him and nodded.

Even if they had promised to help the cats, they weren't going to stay here forever if the cats didn't decide to show their faces again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, first of all, I want to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this. I really appreciate all the feedback. Unfortunately, I am putting this story on hiatus because I just don't have time, and i've lost my motivation for this story some. It's been several years since I last looked at it, and I just can't get back into it that easily. Maybe after the last part of Deathly Hallows comes out this summer I will be able to get back into it, but for right now...sorry guys. :( But I really do appreciate yall. All the reviews i've been getting are what inspired me to go back through and make this story better, so maybe with some more, it will give me the push I need to start writing this again. Thanks again, and i'll hopefully get something out to yall soon. :)**

* * *

Firestar crept through the undergrowth, keeping his mouth open for any signs of his clan. He had checked the camp already, but there was no one there. They were probably still hiding after what had happened.

Firestar paused and looked around. It was nearly moonhigh now, and he needed to find his clan fast. "Where would they go in a situation like this?" he wondered aloud. Sunningrocks would be the first place they would probably go, so he decided to look there first.

As he neared the towering rocks, he caught the scent of fresh Thunderclan._ Yes!_ he thought. _I've found them!_ He quickly padded forward, only to be stopped by a attack call issued from above.

Firestar felt something drop on his back and fell to the ground with a thud. He twisted underneath his attacker and clawed at its belly.

"This will teach you to try and sneak up on us!" the cat hissed, slashing Firestar's muzzle. As blood welled up from the gashes, Firestorm rolled over and stood up quickly. He could see two dark blue eyes glaring at him from the darkness. "Leave or prepare to die!" the cat hissed.

Firestar pricked up his ears and opened his mouth slightly. He recognized the voice, and could tell from the scent that it was Ashfur attacking him. Ashfur lept again, but Firestar was ready and dodged nimbly to the side. It was good to be a cat again.

"Stop! Ashfur, it's me, Firestar!"

Ashfur stopped and looked at him. He carefully crept forward until he was directly in front of Firestar. He sniffed him carefully. His eyes lit up as he cried, "Firestar! You're back!"

He led Firestar onto the rocks and down onto the other side where the rest of the clan was.

"Ashfur, is everything okay? We heard screeching and figh..." Graystrip stared at Ashfur and the cat next to him. "Firestar?" he breathed before running up to him and licking his ear in welcome. "I thought I'd never see you again!" he cried out.

By this time, the rest of the clan had been alerted to Firestar's reappearance, and were all crowding around to welcome their leader. Sandstorm pushed her way through the throng of cats until she was next to him, frantically licking him like a mother would a kit.

"I thought you were gone..." she trailed off, her pale green eyes glowing. Firestar returned the lick, and mewed, "I would never leave you."

He turned back to Graystrip and motioned for him and Sandstorm to follow him behind a rock so they could talk. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the clan, Graystrip burst into a multitude of questions, "What happened? Where did they take you? Did they do anything to you?"

Firestar silenced him with his tail. "I'll explain everything, but first I need to tell you that it's safe to take the rest of the clan back to the camp. They won't bother us anymore." Firestar told them everything that had happened with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So they actually turned you into one of them?" Sandstorm asked amazed. Firestar nodded.

"They said they would help us get the other two-legs out of the forest. I'm supposed to go back to them once I've found you guys." Graystripe and Sandstorm just stared at him.

"You're actually going back to them?" Graystripe whispered. Sandstorm looked furious.

"How can we even know if we can trust these two-legs? Two-legs have never helped us before, why would now be any different? So what, you're just going to abandon us all and go live with the two-legs? You can't do this Firestar! We need you!" Sandstorm was shaking with fear and, Firestar guessed, sadness.

"Sandstorm, I would never leave you and the clan. I'm not going to live with them, I just have to go back so that they can help us. And we can trust them, I know we can. They want to help us." Firestar meowed, trying to calm Sandstorm.

It didn't. She sat there glaring at him, then whipped around and stalked back to the rest of the clan.  
Firestar sighed and stood up. Turning to Graystripe, he meowed, "Tell the clan that we'll be moving back to the camp in the morning. Don't tell them anything more though. I don't want them to get worried."

Graystripe nodded and padded back to the rest of the clan. He paused beside a outcrop in the rocks and meowed, "You can sleep here Firestar. It's what we were going to use as the leaders den."

Firestar nodded his thanks and said goodnight. He curled up on the ground beneath the rocks. He sighed, happy to be back with his friends and family, but couldn't help shudder at what would come out of this. It was either war or peace, and somehow Firestar didn't think it was going to be the latter.


End file.
